


2 - rabid bunny

by ShinGun



Series: Грибы растут на севере [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mild Language, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinGun/pseuds/ShinGun





	2 - rabid bunny

Топот копыт, гул лап бьющих о землю, словно апокалипсис гонится и настигает.  
А потом случилась волчица...с аконитовой травой в зубах. И её надо усмирить. Стайлзу. Опять. Но с одной стороны река, а с другой стороны - скала. Стеной распростёрлась - не преодолеть. Наверху класс пялится и Харис орёт свои недовольства. Скотт спрыгнул вниз. Стайлз закатывает глаза - потому, что реально, Скотт? Опять? Нафига он там всем руководит?! А волчица аконит пыталась засунуть Скотту в зубы. Скотт всё уворачивался, уворачивался, пока Стайлз ему по шее не понадовал, и заставил подчиниться и сожрать долбанный цветок.

Пока Стайлз фыркал и возмущался детским поведением своего друга, волчица стала переходить в человеческую ипостать. Верней её тело. Хоть и оставалось ещё немного мохнатым. А голова волка.  
Скотт поперекидывался в свою бета форму, порычал, пострадал, и перестал.  
Харис что-то съязвил о голых бабах этого города, и этого времени.  
Скотт приказал Стайлзу взять девчёнку - ну и друг, называется. Сам оборотень - мог бы и воспользоваться этим. Так нет, используем-ка беззащитных, слабых людей.  
Голая девушка без сознания оказалась тётей Дженой. Хмм...?  
"Тётя Джена, а Вы не заблудились фандомом?" - поинтересовался Стайлз нежно тащя бездыханное тело за супер другом.

И они пошли. Этот крутяк типа, и Стайлз с голой девкой на руках. Круто. Не так он представлял общение с обнажёнными девушками. Так ещё и без сознания. Неприлично!  
Шли они по заброшенным, опустевшим от нормальной жизни улицам, окружённым обрушившимися зданиями, где можно напороться на таящихся мародёров. В общежитие-лазарет несли. Точнее Скотт только шёл рядом и указывал - Стайлз фыркнул закатывая глаза.

Потом здания сходились в треугольник, и парни хотели пройти по двору, а не в обход. Не безопасно, но ближе и быстрее. А там монашки в обтягивающих робах. И они ходят никого не трогают, но подойди ближе - кирдык. Как в какой игре - подумал Стайлз. Только в реальности всё намного страшнее и непредсказуемо.  
Сгрузив девушку на койку в типа-лазарете-общежитии, Стайлз заметил знакомую подругу. Удивился. Подошёл, поговорили о том, о сём. У неё вроде проблемы с галлюциногенами.

Скотт позвал и оттуда ушли, попав в столовую-проходную. Вроде как надо уходить, но Стайлз стоит пытается заварить чай. А там куча людей и они тоже хотят что-нибудь заварить себе. А Стайлз из чайника электрического льёт на чайник простой жестяной, и неймёт, чё не так-то. Когда врубился - отдал свой стаканчик с пакетиком и съебался от туда. Мда. Приключения. Харрис не оценит.


End file.
